


Grow Up

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, decision-making, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin is stuck. He doesn't know. Did he ever know?Will he be okay?





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> You did well Woojin.

_‘I’ll be next to you’_

Woojin sat at the edge of the crossroad.

He’s been here for about an hour already, just waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Waiting for what exactly? He doesn’t know.

He kept thinking back to the events that brought him here in the first place. Full of smiles, full of tears, full of hardships and sacrifices. Now he’s here, waiting.

Why? Why is he waiting? Why should he wait? His body itches to move, numb from the prolonged period of sitting. He wants to know.

If he went left, into the road filled with thorns and darkness, if he went right, to the road filled with daisies and sunshine. What would happen?

The choice seems obvious, so why is he hesitating. Who is he waiting for?

Just then, a shadow emerges from his own beneath him. It oddly resembled the shape of someone he has grown to know and to cherish in his life.

His life? Why do those words combined taste to sour?

“Chan?” Woojin questions before his thoughts spiralled further.

No response.

“It’s you right?”

No response.

The older tilts his head when the shadow took a grasp of his hand. It was a feather light grip, yet strong enough that it could support the weight of his wrist.

“Chan?”

No resp-

“Go the way you want, don’t let us hold you back,”

“What do you me-“ but he never got to finish that sentence. Hot tears started flowing quickly down his frozen cheeks. Cheeks that he didn’t realise were frozen until it started burning up. He also didn’t realise he was shivering in the cold climate of the crossroads until the shadow engulfed him in a warmth he never knew.

“We support you no matter what,”

Woojin knows. Woojin knows now. Why he was waiting, why he waited so long.

It was to hear this. It was so he could finally feel free.

He busks in the phantom heat of the shadow for a few more minutes, silently playing ‘Grow Up’ in his head.

_‘You’re doing fine’_

As the whistle fades, he gets up, the shadow watching him from the ground in the exact position Woojin was before. He smiles at the older, flashing him a peace sign that Woojin couldn’t help but to snort at.

“Will I be able to see you again?” he expressed his worries to the shadow. The shadow of his leader.

“Of course, whenever you’d like,”

Woojin smiles. He smiles a genuine smile in a long time.

With that smile, he walks into the daisies and sunshine without sparing a glance back.

He’s happy, not because he’s without Stray Kids, but because he’s finally acheived what he wanted. What he set out for in the first place. Stray Kids will always hold a special place in his heart, a stepping stone that never burdened him but instead encouraged him.

Woojin will be okay, because he can decide his life.

**Author's Note:**

> To every Stay who is suffering after the news, know that you are not alone. If you need someone to talk to, I can be here for you. 
> 
> I'll miss Woojin a lot. I'll miss his interactions with Stray Kids but wherever he goes after this, I will continue to support him. Whether he debuts as a solo artiste or with another group, I'll follow Woojin as a Stay. Fighting Woojin!


End file.
